


Stargirl: Fall

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Dark Series [1]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aftermath, Anger, Angst, Blades, Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Coma, Couple Fight, Dark, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Heartbreak, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Isa - Freeform, JSA - Freeform, Killing, Manipulation, Mutation, On the Run, Post-Canon, Revenge, Rivalry, Sad, Secret Identity, Secrets, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Set a few months after the ending of DC's Stargirl Season 1.After seemingly defeating the ISA, the new JSA lives got better as things slowly return to the way it was supposed to be. But soon, the JSA realized that a new ISA was still out there, intending to take them down.*Originally titled Nightmares.*First installment in the Stargirl: Dark Series
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Cameron Mahkent, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Dark Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was originally planned to be just a one off story. But now it is part of this series. So, nothing much to say, I'm just telling a story I would like to tell.

"Court... are you all right?" asked Yolanda, concerned for her best friend. Rick and Beth were standing beside her, concerned for Courtney.

Courtney looked at the brunette, with tears in her eyes, trying hard not to break down in front of her friends.

"Yolanda, I'm fine..."

"Court... If you want to let it out, just let it out," Yolanda advised.

Upon hearing Yolanda's words, the blonde broke down and sobbed, falling into Yolanda's arms, tearing up. She didn't care if her friends saw her like this. She didn't care what the others thought about her. Courtney knew she messed it up real bad this time. And no one is to blame but herself.

Cameron looked at the picture in his hand, breathing heavily. His mind was overwhelmed by what just happened.

"How could she?" Cameron thought as his mind drifted through the memories he had with her, his girlfriend. The person he loved and trusted. Yet, she didn't tell her about this, nothing about this.

Cameron's mind focused on the person standing next to him in the picture, his father, wondering what had gone down the day that he died.

"My dear boy, I'm very sorry," Sofus, Cameron's grandfather said. He stood next to him, placing his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cameron, with anger and confusion in his voice.

"Your father didn't want to let you know," the old man replied.

Cameron looked at the picture, still hoping that this was just a dream, right?

He wished that his father was just killed in an accident like he was told, not by his girlfriend's younger brother, that Courtney told him earlier. He also wished that this was nothing but a nightmare, and he will wake up, in his bed, to a reality where none of this happened.  
A month ago, when Mike smashed Icicle into a thousand pieces. Courtney felt a feeling of both relief and guilt in her heart. How was she going to tell Cameron? He needs to know, right?

Yet, Courtney couldn't bring herself to bring up the topic whenever Cameron brought up his father's abrupt and mysterious death. Courtney could only try to comfort him, knowing that she played a part in his death.

Courtney could have just told him, and everything could've been simple. But, she cared for Cameron to the extend that she didn't want to let him know, fearing that telling him that it may destroy their relationship.

As Courtney lays on her bed, feeling miserable, memories of her and Cameron flooded her mind as she wallowed on the past.

"Cam... I'm sorry, I'm really am," Courtney said, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder who looked at his father's grave.

"He was such a good man... how could it happen, why?" Cameron wondered aloud, his voice filled with sadness, seemingly close to his breaking point.

"Things happen, Cam. But, you have to move on. I'm sure your father would want you to move on," Courtney comforted. Cameron and Courtney looked at the grave quietly, as thoughts filled both their minds.

Cameron thoughts pondered on the times he shared with Courtney as he wondered whether Courtney's feeling for him was genuine at all. His mind thought of the time when he and his girlfriend had their first date, a picnic by the lake.

"I'm glad that you're my girlfriend, Court," Cameron said smilingly as the couple looked across the lake at the setting sun.

"I'm glad that you're my boyfriend too, Cam," Courtney replied as she rested her head on Cameron's shoulder.

Courtney was feeling both happy and conflicted at that time. A part of her wanted to tell him about the truth while the other part of her didn't want to, scared of the consequences.

"Court, I love you," Cameron said.

"I love you too, Cam." Courtney said, pulling him close, kissing him passionately.

"Cameron?" a voice called, pulling the boy back into reality. Cameron turned and saw a girl. She was wearing green attire, her hair tied down in a braid, standing at the door.

"Artemis? What are you doing here? How did you even know where to find me?" Cameron asked, both puzzled and confused. What was his classmate doing here?

"I know you have tons of questions now, but hear me out, we want the same thing, to get revenge for our parents and to pursue their goals," Artemis said soothingly, trying not to provoke Cameron.

"Their goals?" Cameron asked, still confused about the entire situation.

"Oh dear, we might need to explain quite a lot," Artemis sighed.

"Explain what? And what do you mean by "we"?" Cameron asked.

"You'll see," Artemis replied, motioning the boy to follow her.

Courtney kept on thinking about how things would go if she had just told Cameron earlier. She wished that none of this had happened, that Pat wasn't in a coma, her laying in the hospital, that Cameron didn't attack them after hearing that she played a part in his father's death. Tears poured down Courtney's face as a cold reminder reminded her that this was very much real and not a nightmare. Courtney knew that it was all her fault.

"When you're going to tell me about this, Courtney?" asked Cameron demandingly as the air was getting cold.

"I... I don't know, I didn't know how to tell you that..." Courtney said in fear.

"Your brother killed my father, and you knew that the entire time?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"Cam..."

"Don't call me that!" Cameron shouted, making Courtney winced in fear.

"And don't get me started on your secret hero life, when were you going to tell me? You knew about my powers, and you helped me control it, why?" Cameron asked fiercely as his eyes turned cold blue.

"Cam... I was just trying to help you, I didn't know how to tell you... without hurting you... I'm sorry, I love you," Courtney apologized. She was on the verge of tears as Cameron backed her up against the wall.

"Ha... you love me? YOU LOVE ME!?" Cameron shouted in rage. "If you'd really loved me, you would have told me the truth. You're only thinking of yourself, Courtney," Cameron said in rage.

"You have no idea who your father really is, Cam, please, hear me out," Courtney pleaded as Cameron cornered the blondie, pushing her against the wall.

"You had your chances. Whatever my father did, I'm sure he had a good reason," Cameron said, the malice clear in his voice.

"Please...ah," Courtney groans as she felt her body going cold.

"Do you feel the pain?" asked Cameron bitterly. "That's the pain I'm feeling right now."

Courtney closed her eyes, preparing to accept her fate. A loud bang was heard and Cameron has seemingly been swept off her. Courtney opened her eyes quickly and saw Pat holding her staff.

"Court, are you all right?" Pat rushed over to the blondie, making sure nothing had happened to his daughter. Courtney nodded, her eyes still on Cameron.

"The others are coming, here is your staff," Pat said as he passed the Cosmic Staff to Courtney.

Cameron got up, groaning. Courtney had never seen the boy so full of anger and rage before. Cameron shot an ice blast directly at Pat. 

Before any of them could react, Pat was knocked backward, crashing against the wall. The ice began growing on Pat's body, icing him up.

"Pat!" Courtney screamed, rushing over to his side. At this very moment, Wildcat, Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite rushed into the Pit Stop. Seeing the scenario, they looked at each other knowingly and walked towards Cameron, prepared to subdue him.

"Ah... Yolanda, Rick and Beth," Cameron greeted.

"How did you..." Beth asked startled.

"Once you figure out one, you figure out all," Cameron replied smirking as his body slowly turn blue, ice forming on his skin.

"I am grateful for your help, really, if not I wouldn't be able to control my powers to this extend," Cameron thanked before shooting a blast right at Beth.

Seeing his girlfriend in danger, Rick quickly pushed Beth out of the way as Yolanda went in and attempted to land a hit on Cameron, only to be knocked down easily by him. Cameron held Wildcat down by her throat, slowly freezing her. Then, Hourman came in and knocked Cameron off, sending him flying and crashing against the wall. Cameron got on his feet quickly and sent to ice blast directly at Rick chest. Rick dodged the blasts and charged towards Cameron.

Courtney used the staff to melt the ice growing on Pat. "Court... it's cold," Pat groaned.

"I'm going toget you out of this! Just hold on," Courtney begged.

"Courtney..." Pat whispered before passing out just as Courtney managed to break through the ice, catching Pat. Courtney was now both scared and at loss at what to do. Pat lay unconscious in front of Courtney as she heard grunting and crashing behind her. Courtney lay Pat down on the ground and turned around and faced Cameron. The others were all already defeated, laying on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Cameron... I don't want to hurt you," Courtney said, trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"You already did, Courtney," Cameron replied bitterly. "I loved you, I trusted you!" Cameron voice was growing louder. Courtney aimed her staff at him, hesitating to shoot.

"I trusted you enough to tell you that I have these... powers, I trusted you to help me control them, why did you even wanted to be my girlfriend in the first place? To get close to me? To spy on me? Because my father was your enemy?" Cameron was now shaking in anger and bitterness.

"Cam... I'm sorry, just let me explain..." Courtney pleaded tearfully, lowering her staff.

"No!" Cameron shouted releasing a cold blast, knocking the blondie back a little. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Cameron headed forthe door. "Don't stop me," Cameron warned.

"Please, don't leave," Courtney begged. "We can still sort things out."

"No... we can't," Cameron replied, stopping. "I loved you, Court, a part of me still do. Don't make me hurt you," Cameron warned. Cameron looked at Courtney for one final time before leaving the Pit Stop.

"Cameron!" Courtney called. But this time, he didn't answer her.

"Court."

The gymnast turned around and saw Yolanda, Beth and Rick unmasked standing behind her. "Are you all right?" Yolanda asked concerned.

"Yolanda, I'm fine..."

"Court... If you want to let it out, just let it out," Yolanda advised.

The next thing Courtney knew, she broke down, crying.

Cameron followed Artemis down a series of tunnels. Still suspicious of Artemis motivation, prepared to strike if anything happens.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked again.

"To the HQ meeting room," Artemis replied, finally giving him an answer.

"HQ? meeting room?"

"Ah, here we are," Artemis said as they reached a door. Artemis moved towards a panel and let it scan her right eye. The door opened and the duo walked in.

The first thing Cameron saw was a round table in front of a huge group picture on the wall, a few people were already there.

"Cindy, he's here," Artemis informed the brunette who was staring at the picture on the wall.

"Good... welcome Cameron, we've been waiting for you," Cindy welcomed as she turned around facing Cameron.

Cameron was about to speak but was cut off by Cindy again. "First, introductions," Cindy said. "You have already met Artemis, I'm sure. I'm Cindy Burman. The guy sitting down is Isaac Bowin. The girl on her laptop is Rebecca Sharpe."

"What is all this? I don't want to be drafted into your team," Cameron said as his eyes turned dangerously blue. " I just want to know the truth," Cameron said.

"We will tell you everything, everything that star-spangled bitch didn't tell you," Cindy offered.

"Don't call Courtney that," Cameron warned as he lifted his hand in the direction of Cindy. A clicking sound was heard and Artemis aimed her crossbow at Cameron's head.

"Crock, stand down," Cindy ordered. Artemis lowered her crossbow slowly.

"I'm sorry if that isnot what you wanted to hear, Cameron,"Cindy apologized.

"Give me a reason to stay, I can easily blast you all," Cameron threatened.

"Do you see the man in middle of this group picture?" Cindy asked, pointing to Icicle. Cameron nodded. "That was your father, he was the leader of the Injustice Society of America, fighting for a better America," Cindy revealed. The satellite dish that sprouted up on our school grounds were part of their plan. But, then the Justice Society of America thwarted their plans, killing quite a number of the previous ISA, our parents," Cindy continued to explain, pausing to let Cameron digest all this information.

"Continue, I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

It was a few days after Cameron turned on the JSA after he learned the truth of his father’s death. Things were still looking grim for the JSA. Pat was still unconscious from the attack, and Cameron was nowhere to be found despite Wildcat pushing the team to try to locate the boy, fearing the worst that might happen.

As for Courtney, the blond couldn’t stop feeling guilty for what happened, knowing that it was her fault, the result of her choice. Courtney spent most of the time alone in her room, mostly just feeling guilty and crying.

“How is she?” asked Yolanda concerned for the young superheroine who was nowhere in sight as she walked into the house.

“Still the same, refuses the come out of her room unless she needs to go to the toilet,” Barbara told the Latina sighing.

“Pat?” asked Barbara, her voice sounded worried.

“The doctors say that he will recover,” Yolanda answered. Rick and Beth are at the hospital now. “Don’t worry Barbara... He will be fine.” Yolanda comforted.

“I know… but… I’m still worried about Cameron, where is he now?” asked Barbara worryingly, looking at the brunette.

“Still unable to find him. I’d been looking everywhere, even his father’s house. It seemed empty,” Yolanda said. “As if he just… disappeared.”

“Maybe he left town?” suggested Mike, who stood beside his step-mom.

“That’s a possibility,” Yolanda replied. “But what worries me and the rest of the JSA is that Cindy Burman is still out there, somewhere, who the hell knows what is she up to.”

“You mean the girl that sent Courtney to the ER a few months ago?” asked Barbara, in shock.

“Yes,” Yolanda replied stiffly, still feeling that same hatred she had for the girl that made her life so miserable.

“Well, she is just one bad guy. What does it got to do with Cameron?” asked Mike puzzled.

“Mike… use your brains. Cameron is Icicle’s son. Cindy’s bound to find him and maybe even recruit him for who knows what reason,” Yolanda scoffed.

“Well, why do you all worry so much? Did that bitch go around the town to recruit anyone else?” asked Mike. The look on Yolanda’s face answered that question plain and clear. “She did?” asked Mike, frowning at Yolanda who wondered how to break the news to the two.

“Yolanda? Is there something you want to tell us?” asked Barbara, eyeing the conflicted girl.

Before everything that went down with Cameron, the JSA were previously busy tracking the remainder of the ISA, they managed to subdue Sportsmaster and Tigress with the help of Cameron’s powers. After the capture of Sportsmaster and Tigress was when the madness truly began, Cindy came out of the shadows attacking Courtney during the patrol, alongside with her was a masked figure playing a violin and a hooded figure that has the exact same weaponry as Tigress. It didn’t take much time for the JSA to assume that Cindy is now recruiting the previous ISA’s kids. Yolanda remembered that night, it was a scary one as Cindy blades slashed a deep cut on the blondie’s arm.

_“This is a warning, Stargirl. Get ready. We’ll be coming for our revenge!”_

Cindy’s voice sounded clear in her head. And now that Cameron has left the JSA. Yolanda, Rick and Beth could only fear the worst that was about to happen to them and their family.

“You mean… Cindy might have already recruited him?” asked Barbara worried after Yolanda finished explaining.

“I shouldn’t have drove the truck that day,” Mike muttered. Ever since Cameron’s turn, he never has felt guiltier before.

“Although I don’t want it to happen. It would seem so,” Yolanda said painedly.

“But… what does she want?” asked Barbara.

“Well, I know Cindy, she’s not the person that would want to “help” make a “better” world. She is out for revenge, on all of us,” Yolanda said grimly.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

“So let me get this straight,” Cameron said. “My father was trying to make a better world and the JSA killed him?” asked Cameron furiously.

“Yes,” Cindy said smirkingly.

“I trusted them… I trusted her,” Cameron said angrily, clenching his fists.

“Cool down Cameron,” Cindy said calmly. “That’s why I recruited you,” Cindy revealed.

“Why is that?”

“To get revenge, for our parents, and fulfill their dreams of making a better world,” Cindy explained as she gestured towards the portrait of the ISA at its previous might.

Cameron looked at his father. Remembering all the time he took care of him after he died, all the times they shared, clenching his fist as he opened his eyes.

“I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTRE

“Still no sight of Cameron?” asked Rick sighingly as he looked at Pat lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

“Nope, there is no way Cindy hasn’t got to him by now,” Yolanda assumed the worst as she folded her arms.

“Come on, maybe he just went on a holiday trip or something?” Beth suggested optimistically.

“His car was still at his house,” Yolanda responded flatly.

“Oh.”

“How is Courtney?’ asked Rick, concerned for the blonde.

“Still the same, not wanting to see anyone, stays in her room,” Yolanda sighed.

“It has been days,” Rick protested.

“Rick, trust me when I say that a heartbreak is something not easy to get over,” Yolanda said, remembering her previous relationship with Henry. “Plus, she blames herself for what happened, it’s obvious.”

“Why? I mean, it wasn’t her who crashed a goddamn truck into the man,” Rick asked puzzled.

“I mean, we could have told Cameron the truth in the very beginning,” Beth interrupted.

“And how different would all of this turn out?” asked Rick. “The boy is still bound to get angry-”

“Whatever happens in the past don’t matter anymore, what matters now is what we should do,” Yolanda interjected firmly.

“What there is to do?” asked Rick confused. ‘We can’t track him; we don’t know where Cindy is.”

“No, not about that. This is about something else,” Yolanda said gravely.

“It’s Cindy’s threat, isn’t it?” asked Beth.

“Yes.”

“Well, I say let the bitch come after us, we defeated that bitch once, we can do it again,” Rick suggested firmly, clenching his fists.

“You’re not wrong Rick. But… I can’t help but wonder, would they target our family as well?” wondered Yolanda.

Beth faced turned slightly pale upon Yolanda mentioning it. “W- what? That would be…. Cindy doesn’t know who we are right?” asked Beth worryingly.

“Cameron knows,” Rick realized. “And if Cameron tells Cindy.”

“Our families… We have to tell them,” Beth muttered.

“Maybe we’re just being paranoid about this,” Rick interrupted the silence. “Maybe Cindy hasn’t got to Cameron yet.”

“That would be our best-case scenario,” Yolanda interrupted. “But tell me, since when does things work out for us?” asked Yolanda sarcastically.

“Good point,” Rick answered thoughtfully.

“I think there is no question about it, our parents, our family, whoever that is living with us should know,” Beth said.

“Wait, Yolanda, did you check the underground tunnels?” asked Rick curiously.

“Of course not, if you think I’m going in that accursed place alone, that is not happening!” Yolanda swore.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to go in there alone, Montez. I’m coming with you,” Rick said.

“Me too,” Beth added.

“Wait, are you two sure you want to?” asked Yolanda.

“Yes,” The two teenagers said in unison. “But, it would probably be safer if Courtney was with us.” Beth suggested.

“I don’t think Courtney will be able to help much, as much of a good fighter she is, she is not emotionally stable right now,” Yolanda sighed.

“Then, I guess it’s just us 3 then?” asked Rick.

“Guess so,” Yolanda confirmed.

“So, where and when?” asked Beth.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

“So… your parents, Mr. Lawrence and Mrs. Brooks, are Sportsmaster and Tigress?” asked Cameron curiously as he continued to look at the portrait on the wall.

“Yeah, the best fighters in the ISA, or so I heard from Cindy,” Artemis said as she looked at the portrait.

“What happened to them?” asked Cameron curiously. “There are not-”

“No, they are not,” Artemis confirmed. “At least, that is what Cindy says.”

“You don’t trust her?” asked Cameron puzzled. “I thought you’ve been with the ISA for quite some time, given that both your parents are ISA.”

“Well, your entire family is with the ISA, were you?” asked Artemis, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Good point,” Cameron answered awkwardly.

“Cindy came looking for me when my parents were captured by the JSA,” Artemis explained flatly.

“I see,” Cameron said before the silence returned between the two teenagers, as they looked at the portrait in silence before Artemis turned and walked away leaving Cameron to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment about your thoughts down below.


End file.
